


You're all I have and it's my own doing

by aNOTnymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon who?, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is not human, How Do I Tag, I do not know these htings, I guess the ending is happy?, I killed absolutely everyone, Kinda?, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE FUNGI THE FOX, Traitor Fundy, at all, au i guess, fundywastaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNOTnymous/pseuds/aNOTnymous
Summary: I kill everyone off and Fundy cries alot :,)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	You're all I have and it's my own doing

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I do not ship real people, and if either creator expresses discomfort with the ship, this fic will be taken down! 
> 
> and also with this account I'm posting to try get over my shyness with sharing my work, I'm young and don't have great writing experience but I want to atleast get feedback and maybe even get confident enough to tell you all who I am :D (I do have a tumblr under this same user that I may post updates on)

Dream's wide shit-eating grin poked out from the edges of his unnerving porcelain mask as Wilbur and the other pogtopians looked around in shock, surrounded by Sapnap, George, Bad and Antfrost, his fiance slipping through them with a blank, almost scared expression, Dream welcomed the fox hybrid into his arms, pulling him close and whispering a reassurance in his ears, running a hand through his messy ginger hair and protectively holding his netherite sword out in front of both of them. lifting his head up again to look at Wilbur. he had brought all of this upon himself, he held no pity for the ex-president, he may have been driven mad but his mistakes had begun long before. too many times had Fundy snuck out of L'manburg's walls with the weight of feeling unwanted on his shoulders. If anyone was at fault for his son's 'betrayal' it was him. 

"FUNDY! WHAT-  _ YOU FUCKING TRAITOR FUNDY!  _ I SHOULD'VE LET TOMMY KILL YOU BACK IN POGTOPIA YOU  _ BASTARD! _ " Wilbur screeched, pressing forward and glaring daggers at the fox hybrid, not reacting to the several blades pointed at him as he did so 

"Wilbur Soot. Former president of L'manburg,, leader of Pogtopia, all of those titles to your name yet you couldn't realise the obvious, you couldn't pay attention to the person who needed you the most, bringing your own child into a war he had no reason to fight in other than how he was raised. And now you have the nerve to call him a traitor? you disgust me." Dream narrowed his eyes behind the mask

stepping to the side, Fundy still keeping close to him, not daring to even look in Wilbur's direction, as Schlatt walked over with a smirk 

"I know, old friend, it must be so unfortunate to watch your son betray you like that….for him to fall in love with your nemesis and choose him over you, but all that aside I do have an important question for you…" The ram cooed, walking closer and leaning in "Any last words?"

  
  


\-----

  
  


Fundy clung onto his finances lime green hoodie desperately like a lost child, trying to ignore the sound of swords making fatal incisions in flesh and the horrific screams of his friends as they were slaughtered like animals just behind him. His Father and one of his uncles among that group, probably the first to be killed. One wave of a hand. One signal from his fiance and that was it. He had simultaneously become the only thing he had left and the reason he had almost nobody. Yet he still relaxed into the bloody hand that caressed his cheek, this is what he had chosen, and he certainly couldn't go back now.

"Cmon Fundy, we should head back….I've given Techno a little heads up on where to find something Wilbur had set up a while back..I reckon afterwards we won't be hearing from Schlatt for a while" 

He gave him a quiet nod, pressing his eyes shut as he was led away from the blood soaked clearing, some mangled bodies no longer had their guts completely inside them, he couldn't even recognize half of the corpses, relentlessly slashed apart and some even set alight. And that was just from the glimpse that the fox hybrid had gotten. he didn't want to think about it, forcing it to the back of his mind as he walked, once they were across the border of the SMP, now in Erets land his fiance suddenly spoke up, his voice full of concern and understanding 

"Fundy..I know you made a hard decision. And It's not something I expect you to ever get over doing but, I love you alright? No matter what happens I will always be by your side" He removed the porcelain mask from his pale greyish face, revealing eyes that shone like ender pearls, bordered by pitch black sclera, dark grey and black freckles running across his nose and cheeks like flecks of ash. Dream most definitely was nowhere near being a human, in fact he was immortal. that had come up whenever Fundy had first proposed to him, that compared to Dream's life that he spent watching the deaths of stars that died out with unrivaled passion only to repeat the cycle once more, coming across many mortals in his wake, such a high number of which had been slain by his careful calculated hand, Fundy's lifespan was that of a short clip in the endless turning and movement of the universe, He was in no way more special than any other clip in this vicious cycle, unless you were Dream, the immortal had taken a liking to him. 

The fox hybrid sighed, bringing his fiance close to him, the taller male brushing some of Fundy's unruly curled hair out of his face, cupping his cheek and leaning towards him with a gentle smile but Fundy just looked to the side with sad eyes. no matter how hard he tried to push it to the back of his mind he was still unable to think of anything but the lifeless corpses he had caught glimpses of, the awful sound of desperate screams that rang in his ears. He didn't feel at all good about what he had done, beginning to tear up, a few pitiful sobs escaping his mouth.

Though, He didn't blame Dream for any of it. Although his fiance had organised most of it, It was in the immortal's nature to cause chaos and bloodshed. no, he blamed this solely on himself for agreeing to do it. He definitely couldn't go back on what he had done.

Dream pulled the fox hybrid close to him and Fundy rested his head in the crook of his neck, his fiance gently rubbing circles into his back, quietly hushing him, speaking in a low echoed voice, no longer disguised as human by the enchantments of his mask "Fundy...shh, shhhh, I know, I know…" He kept sobbing, clinging to Dreams hoodie desperately searching for any and all comfort possible not objecting when the taller male gently lifted up his head, looking into his eyes again, carefully leaning forwards and giving him a gentle, hesitant kiss, Fundy went to pull away at first but very quickly sank into the kiss, returning the affection 

"I-it's okay...y-you-you're..you'll be here for me….a-and I need to be able to stick by you..for their sake.."


End file.
